Always Told
by Fire Kitten
Summary: As a noble Captain of 6th division, Byakuya has always followed rules. Or at least, he tries to but a certain Captain of 3rd division always disrupts his morals.


**Author:** Fire Kitten

**Disclaimer:** No, sadly I do not own Bleach, but if I did there'd definitely be Yaoi.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: **As a noble Captain of 6th division, Byakuya has always followed rules. Or at least, he tries to but a certain Captain of 3rd division always disrupts his morals.

**Pairing:** Byakuya/Gin

**Spoilers: **The ending to the Soul Society arc is somewhat revealed, so if you don't know it, don't read.

**Warnings: **Some explicit content, Yaoi (male/male)

**Notes:** I wrote this for a very sweet friend who introduced me to this wonderful anime. Thank you Spiral for you're countless hours of dedication! And I'm sorry if Byakuya's character is… off… Gin's would have been more difficult.

Always Told

Byakuya was always told that there were many ways to cancel out anger. Hold your breath and count backwards from ten. Clear your mind. Shut your eyes and name as many people as you can think of until you can forget why you're angry.

He'd always opted for the last one, because it was his mother's way.

So he shut his eyes.

Ukitake.

Rukia.

Yoruichi.

Gin-

His eyes snapped open, a rare, thoughtful look on his face. He forgot why he was angry.

Byakuya was always told that junk food was bad for you. His mother disapproved and his father forbid it. But Byakuya was also always told no one was perfect. His one obsession: chocolate. So to make his obsession a secret he went out of his way just to keep it hidden. It got easier when he became a Shinigami, because no one knew what he 'borrowed' on Earth after all. And even after his parents died and he became the heir to the Kuchiki family, he still valiantly refused to make it public that he liked chocolate. In his mind it was like breaking a rule.

At least he didn't have to steal it on Earth any longer. He just filched pieces of the sugar coated sweetness from Rukia when she wasn't around. She never noticed.

There was only one person who knew of his sugar crimes.

Their lips broke away from the heated kiss. The other licked his lips thoughtfully, a fox grin going across his face. "Hoo, stealing chocolate from Rukia again Byakuya?"

He was never granted the chance to answer. Those lips always pulled him back into a frenzied demand for dominance before he could.

Byakuya was always told that if he wanted to get to sleep he could drink warm milk. He could exercise. He could count sheep.

Counting sheep was boring.

_One naked Gin, two naked Gins, three-_

Maybe he had another obsession other than chocolate…

Byakuya was always told that if he were ever to sleep with anyone, even a male, he would have to be on top. Try as hard as he might, he could never fulfill this ideal his parents had set into his mind either.

It was a little hard, considering his significant other had already pushed him on the bed, legs being straddled, hands over his chest, leaving Captain Kuchiki with only one option: wither and moan. It was useless to fight; the creepy bastard knew just where to press, and kiss, and lick and touch to turn him into a pile of submissive mush.

"How does it feel, Byakuya?" His lover purred.

"I-" Byakuya was cut off with a groan as those deft hands slide down his exposed chest and into his pants. It would be awhile before he could gather the strength to say anything but a monosyllable name.

Byakuya was always told he should know everything about the few people he trusted.

He failed at that to.

Somehow it never bothered him that he hardly knew what Gin was doing. It never made him angry that they never talked. He wasn't hindered when the silver-haired Shinigami was missing for days, except for unreleased sexual tension and the sleepless nights he blamed on insomnia.

Funny how he never had a problem resting in the reassuring, warm embrace of his fox-grinning lover after a round of lovemaking, sated and content. Even when he knew hardly anything, he was still… happy.

Byakuya was always told to never show emotion. Emotion made you weak, and to be a good Shinigami you had to close all feeling out.

So then why has _he_ seen him cry?

Byakuya was always told that time healed all wounds.

He had a feeling that was a lie because love knew no boundaries and it never gave up, even for something as trivial as time.

Byakuya felt Shinsou retreat back to its partner. He collapsed, vaguely hearing his sister crying out in worry.

He could only watch as the beam of light took his lover away, knowing that he would never see Ichimaru Gin again.

The fox-like face glanced his way and the eyes slit open slightly, revealing the red irises and a genuine expression on his face. It was a look Byakuya wasn't unfamiliar with. Rukia had given it to him when they found her in her faux body, powers gone. Hisana presented it to him right before she died. And even Renji had relented and shown it when he lost to that orange-haired Shinigami on Earth.

It was the pleading look of forgiveness. A face that sincerely said '_I'm sorry._'

Byakuya has never been told 'I love you.'


End file.
